


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Three generations of Mustangs celebrate the holidays. Beth is dying to exchange gifts, Roy is teaching her patience while Chris muses on how she became a grandma. From my Without Her verse. (You don’t need to have read it, all you need to know Riza died when Beth was born.)





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Four of @moms-made-fullmetal-2018 on Tumblr/
> 
> Prompt: Presence or Presents
> 
> Dedicated to @tea-withjamandbread. Thank you for friendship, dear. Happy holidays!

 

**The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**

Roy Mustang knew his daughter had him wrapped around her little finger. The problem was she knew it too. Beth stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout and looked up at her father, eyes wide and pleading.

“Dad, can I give Grandma her present now?”

Roy abandoned cutting the onions and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “No, baby girl, you’ve got to wait until after dinner as I told you earlier. It won’t be much longer.”

“But, Daddy, my tummy is funny.” She rubbed her belly. “You said that being nervous makes your tummy rumble.”

His lip twitched. She really was something else.

He bent down to eye level. “Hmm. Are you saying you’ll eat better if you give her the present first?”

Beth nodded solemnly. “Yes, Daddy.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Nice try, sweetheart, you have to be patient.”

Her face fell and she pouted again. “Please, Daddy.”

“No, sweetheart, I know you’re excited but waiting for a little longer isn’t going to kill you.”

She crossed her arms. “Maybe it will.”

“Hush, you drama queen,” he said.

“You’re one to talk, Roy Mustang,” a voice said from behind them.

Roy’s head whipped to the door. Chris had just walked into the kitchen, a small smirk on her face.

He shook his head. “Thanks for your support.”

Chris walked over to where Roy was standing by the worktop. “Can I help you with dinner?”

“No need.” Roy shook his head. “I’m almost done.”

He turned back to finish cutting the onions when he heard a small voice say, “Grandma, can I give you the present now?”

His eyes narrowed.

“No, Beth, you must wait until after dinner,” Chris chimed in before he could say a word.

He sent his aunt a grateful look.

She leaned and whispered, “It’s the prerogative of being a grandmother, seeing your kids struggle with their own. I have to admit it gives me a little satisfaction because frankly, Roy-boy, you were hard work for me.”

“I think I turned out okay in the end,” he retorted. He turned to his daughter. “Beth, why don’t you get Grandma the lovely card you made. The present will have to wait until the three of us are exchanging presents.”

Beth’s face lit up. As always, it reminded him just how lucky he was to have her no matter how much hard work she could be.

* * *

 

Dinner passed by quickly especially with Beth shovelling food into her mouth. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Still, he deliberately took his time with the meal. His daughter had to learn patience after all. He bit back a smile as Beth fidgeted with her fork and ignored her pointed looks. After a particularly long sigh, he decided to let her out of her misery.

“I think it’s time to exchange gifts, don’t you?”

He didn’t have to say it twice as Beth bolted out of the room. Chris got up too but only went as far as her handbag which she had left on a chair.

Beth rushed back in and almost skidded into Chris, who caught her by the arm.

“Whoa, sweetheart, take it easy.”

Roy stood up. “Let’s leave the washing up for now and go into the living room.”

Hayate was sprawled in front of the fire when they went inside. He lifted his head but lay back down again. The three Mustangs sat on the couch, Beth in the middle. The girl was practically vibrating with energy. She was holding two crudely wrapped presents, one Roy had supervised her wrapping and the other he guessed was his present.

Roy put his hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you go first, baby girl?”

She beamed and handed Chris one of the presents. “This is from me and Dad.”

Chris grinned and tore open the wrapping. Inside there was a small jewellery box. Chris looked up at Roy questioningly. He just inclined his head. She opened it to reveal silver brooch with a pearl.

She hugged Beth. “It’s beautiful, sweetheart.”

“I helped Dad pick it out,” Beth said proudly.

Chris pulled away from Beth and looked at Roy. “Thank you, both. I love it.”

“I think she has a good eye.”

Beth pressed the other parcel into his hands. “Dad, it’s your turn.” She clapped her hands. “Open it!”

Inside, there was a red tie.

“Aunt Becca said you need more colour in your clothes.”

“Did she now?”

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. “I really love it, baby girl.”

“I am the best shopper.”

Roy let out a warm chuckle. “That you are, I think Aunt Becca might be a bad influence on you.”

Beth turned her head to look at him and waggled her eyebrows, “She said you would say that.”

He noticed Chris reach into her handbag.

“I think Grandma’s got something for you,” he said.

Beth turned her head immediately.

His aunt took out a small box and put it in Beth’s hands. “Well now, Beth, it’s time for your gift from me.”

Roy’s eyes narrowed. The gift was shaped suspiciously similar to Chris’ own present. He hoped his aunt had not gotten her something too expensive. Beth stuck out her tongue in concentration as she opened the wrapping to reveal a small jewellery box. She shifted on Roy’s lap and opened the box. She squealed in delight at the small silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

Roy lifted an eyebrow. “It’s a locket, Beth.” He turned to Chris. “Is there-”

Chris nodded and he carefully lifted the locket and put it into Beth’s hands.

“Let’s see what’s inside,” he said.

He looked for the clasp to open it and showed Beth where it was. After a few tries, she managed to click it open.

This time it was Roy’s turn to gasp when he saw the two pictures inside.

“That’s my mom,” Beth said, awe in her voice, “and me and Daddy.”

“Yeah,” Chris said, “I thought you would like it.”

“That was very thoughtful.” Roy’s voice was hoarse.

“Don’t worry, Roy, it wasn’t expensive. The value is purely in the sentiment.”

“It’s a heart,” the girl babbled.

“And now, you can carry your Mom close to your heart.”

“And in my heart.” Beth giggled and pulled up her hair. “Put it on, please.”

She was learning too many habits from Rebecca. He might need to watch that.

Roy tied it around her neck and she let her hair fall.

She launched herself at Chris. “This is the best present.”

Roy stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. “Then I guess you don’t want my present.”

Beth’s mouth fell open and she shook her head. “No! But I do, Daddy.”

He smirked and pulled out a parcel from behind the couch. He watched as she tore through the wrapping and shrieked.

“It’s that teddy.”

“Yes, it is that teddy. In fact, it’s that same one we saw in the shop window.”

She hugged the teddy to her chest.

“I have the best presents this year!” She jumped up. “C’mon Hayate, I want to see what I look like.”

Hayate jumped up obediently. The dog was another one that Beth had wrapped around her finger.

“And my new teddy wants to see my room.”

Chris and Roy watched in amusement as the girl skipped out of the room, Hayate at her heels.

“You know I still find it strange being called Grandma considering I was never called Mama or Mom.”

“You know you’re a mother to me.” He met her eyes, “Would you have preferred that I did call you that as a boy?”

She tutted. “Roy boy, I probably would have had a heart attack.”

“Are you sure?” There was a twinkle in his eyes. “I could start calling you Mom now.”

She punched him in the arm. “Quit your cheek.” Her face sobered, “I guess it just didn’t seem right for you to call me anything other than Auntie Chris and you never tried to call me anything different. It suited us, you know regardless of what convention would dictate.”

“You know that’s why I love you, Chris. You’re unashamedly yourself.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“I wonder where I learned it from.”

“Be careful, Roy-boy, you’re getting sentimental.” She reached into her handbag and pulled out a bottle of brandy. “Your present. At least then you’ll have an excuse for being a sentimental fool.”

Fin


End file.
